


shopping incident.

by zielschmerz



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, and feel free to send me more prompts!, but hope y'all enjoy it, cazzie fluff, i think i'm bad at writing fluff unless there's some angst in it, or i would like to think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zielschmerz/pseuds/zielschmerz
Summary: Prompt - Casey and Izzie are out shopping with just Izzie’s baby sister in tow. They run into a member from a rival track team while shopping. Baby looks so much like Izzie that the rival girl assumes she’s Izzie’s baby and spreads a rumor that goes around all the high schools that Izzie has a baby.
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 274





	shopping incident.

**Author's Note:**

> characters belong to atypical, but the story is mine.
> 
> i'm really not good at fluff. please be gentle with me, loves.

Izzie looks on at the crowd of people, and she’s already regretting her decision.

“Come on,” and she can hear the amusement in Casey’s voice. “It’ll be quick.”

She takes a deep breath and nods to herself, then squares her shoulders as if going to war. She probably would’ve looked more like a soldier if it wasn’t for the baby in her arms. Her face must’ve shown how nervous she is because she feels Casey wrap an arm around her waist, gently grounding her and fractionally easing her anxiety.

“Look at her,” Casey leans closer and lightly scratches the tip of her baby sister’s nose, causing her to scrunch her nose together and lets out a giggle. “She’s so excited to come shopping with us.”

“She’s only five months old, Casey,” Izzie rolls her eyes affectionately but smiles all the same. “I doubt she even knows where she is.”

She’ll never cease to be amazed by the way Casey interacts with her siblings and, regardless of whether she’s doing it for her, it always fills her heart with warmth whenever she sees it.

“That might be the case,” Casey replies, “but her and I have a connection like no other. Am I right, Marianne?” she winks at the baby in Izzie’s arms and Marianne blinks back innocently as if agreeing.

“Really?” Izzie glances her out of the corner of her eyes and tries to tame the smile sneaking its way to the edge of her lips. “And here I thought I was your favorite person.”

Upon spotting a store with cute baby clothes on display, Izzie starts walking over all the while feigning ignorance at Casey’s antics. Casey catches up quickly, and bumps her softly on the shoulder, careful of the baby.

“Are you really jealous of your _five-month old_ baby sister?” asks Casey as she walks to the first aisle closest to the store entrance. She absentmindedly shuffles through the clothes on the rack trying to find one that Izzie might approve of.

“Of course not,” Izzie counters with a grin, “I’m too cute to not be your favorite.”

“I’m not sure about that...,” Casey drags on as she picks up a baby-sized overall and holds it up against Marianne, trying to envision her in it. “I think she would be a close competition in this bombin’ outfit though.”

Izzie pretends to be offended as she swats away Casey’s hand and takes the overall from her. _It does look nice_, she thought.

“Newto-,” Izzie replies, ready to snark back at Casey.

Suddenly she hears a voice she recognizes all too well cuts in. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Clayton’s bitch of the year” and the tone is so hostile that she can see a flash of anger cross Casey’s face. 

Closing her eyes, Izzie mentally prepares herself before turning around to meet possibly the biggest _bitch _she knows. Mandy, the captain of Trinity High School’s track team who is probably still bitter about the track meet that they had lost this season.

“Mandy,” Izzie plasters on a fake smile, “what are you doing here?”

She can feel the moment when Mandy’s eyes zero in on the baby in her arms, and she hugs Marianne closer to herself, trying to shield her from Mandy’s gaze. She attempts to remain eye contact with her, but the invasive stare makes her squirm.

Casey steps forward, her arms slightly outreached and nudges Izzie behind her. Her stance is an apparent definition of protective. Izzie’s chest tightens at her action, a pang in her heart. She’s never had someone defend her like this, it’s always been herself, and herself alone.

“Is that…?” Mandy’s face twists into a condescending sneer, “I can’t _believe_ you have a baby. This is way too fucking gold.” Taking her phone out, she starts sending the news out to her friends. Just as she’s about to take a photo of Izzie and the baby, Casey snaps.

Casey is so _fast_. She’s so fast that Izzie didn’t even have time to pull her back. She reaches forward and shoves the phone out of Mandy’s hand. Upon hearing the screen shatter, her face is one of a teeth-bearing grin and it reminds Izzie of a lioness before she strikes.

“Try it.” Casey taunts, “I dare you.” Her arms are trembling with anticipation, ready to defend.

The three of them stands in deafening silence as people give them odd glances while walking by. After another long painful moment, Izzie reaches for Casey’s hand, her thumb caressing over the top of her hand hoping to sooth her anger. Casey lets out an audible sigh and relaxes her shoulders.

“The news is already out anyways,” Mandy gloats as she leans down to pick up the phone. She gives Casey an once over and recognizes her as the new star track team member that Clayton had recently recruited. “Maybe you should start deciding which side you want to be on now, newbie.”

Izzie is able to stop her this time when Casey lunges forward. She tugs at Casey’s hand and discreetly shakes her head while pointedly looking down at Marianne in her arms. Getting her hint, Casey flips Mandy off and walks out the store with Izzie in tow.

They walk at a brisk pace with no sense of direction, as if trying to outrun something. Izzie slows down first as she pulls Casey to a stop, her hand reaching up and gently strokes over Casey’s clenched jaw.

_Something is wrong_, Izzie thinks. Casey wouldn’t meet her eyes, and Izzie watches her stare pointedly at the ground.

“What’s wrong, Newton?” Izzie murmurs, and looks down at their interlocked hands.

“I’m sorry,” Casey says after finding her voice again,” I should’ve never told you to bring Marianne out.” Her voice sounds so defeated that Izzie’s heart ache at her words.

“No,” Izzie replies vehemently, and Casey’s head snaps up at her tone. Meeting her eyes for the first time, Casey finds a storm in Izzie’s eyes and the intensity of her stare draws her in. “It’s not your fault.”

Casey opens her mouth as if to take the blame, but Izzie is quicker. The feeling of soft lips against her own and all thoughts evaporate from her mind, and she can’t help but close her eyes as she loses herself in the kiss. Careful of Marianne, Casey pulls back slowly and smiles dreamily.

“What was that for?” asks Casey. Her mind still reeling in from the kiss they just shared.

“For being you,” Izzie’s voice is raspy when she replies. “For defending me when no one else would’ve done the same.”

。‧。‧。

Walking through the school hand-in-hand, Izzie and Casey gets stopped by one of the girls on their track team. Her eyes wide and curious as she asks about the rumor of Izzie’s baby. The laughter that bursts out from Izzie and Casey confused everyone in the hallway that was trying to listen in on the conversation.

Taking one glance at each other, they turn to the girl and answers in unison.

“Of course not. I’m (she’s) not a moron.”

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me @ heyluthor on tumblr or send prompts so I can write more of them falling in love because they’re so fucking soft it breaks my heart.


End file.
